Moonstruck
by Magpie09
Summary: After Emma becomes engaged to Liam, she is sent to make amends with his estranged brother, Killian. However, Emma is quickly enamoured by Killian and questions her engagement to Liam.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, my dear readers! I'm back with another fic. This is another one of my "based upon another existing work" AU! Obviously, from the title, you can tell that this is based on the 1987 movie; ****Moonstruck**. **As a warning, this fic does include possible triggers (i.e. mentions of crime, descriptions of limb loss, and illusions to sex). ****As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 1 - "New Moon"**

Emma tugged her leather jacket tighter around her as she walked out into the brisk Autumn weather. She took a deep inhale of the city around her. She always felt that Boston was the most beautiful in the fall; with the beautiful leaves falling and the smell of crisp air surrounding the city could always put a smile on her face. She was brought out of her thoughts when she arrived at a crummy apartment. She knocked loudly on the door and carefully pulled out her gun and clicked the safety off, making sure she kept it out of sight. The door creaked open; obviously the person on the other side of the door hadn't unlocked the chain lock and was wary about opening the door for anyone. "Can I help you?" a rough male voice asked warily. "Are you Hans Isle?" Emma asked with a fake smile. "Yes," the man answered warily. "Great," Emma said with a smile before suddenly kicking down the door, completely knocking out the flimsy chain lock. An auburn haired man backed away in surprise as he tired desperately to find a way out after he saw the gun in her hand. "Sorry about the door, Mr. Isle, but you have broken parole and I'm here to bring you in," Emma said with a grim determined look on her face as she pointed the gun at him. He tried to dart around her, but she was faster. She grabbed onto his arm and forced him up against a wall. She quickly clicked the safety on of her gun, pocketed it into the back of her trousers and fished out a pair of handcuffs out of her jacket pocket, all the while keeping a strong grip on him. She cuffed him and dragged him outside and threw him into the back of her old, yellow bug.

* * *

><p>She sat a desk in the sheriff's station as she filled out some paperwork while trying to ignore the protesting coming from the resent inmate in the holding cell across the hall. She felt a nudge against her shoulder as she saw a cup of coffee land itself in front of her. "Hey Emma," Sheriff David Nolan said with a smile as he finished putting the coffee on the desk in front of her. "Hey David," said with a smile, she was always fond of David and thought of him like a protective older brother, he and his wife Mary Margaret had become like family to her after they took her in after she had Henry. Although she felt lucky to have David and Mary Margaret's support, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad at thinking of that point of time in her life. She had been betrayed by Henry's father, Neal, and had wound up in jail and had even given birth to Henry while in jail, but David had taken pity on her and had taken in Henry while she finished her jail sentence and then the Nolans went above and beyond when they took her in for over a year, while she tried to land on her feet and become the mother that Henry deserved. She had grown up in the Foster Care System, going from Foster Home to Foster Home, never knowing who her parents were or why they gave her up and she always dealt with abandonment issues and it just grew worse after Neal left. But Henry was always her guiding light. Now, Henry was almost 10, Emma had a relatively stable job as a bail bonds woman, and they had a small apartment of their own. "Hey Ems, I want to know what you think," David said, interrupting Emma's thoughts, "I got Mary Margaret some roses today. What do you think?" Emma looked over and saw the beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands. "What's the occasion?" Emma asked. "Just wanted to, I guess," David replied with a goofy grin on his face. Emma rolled her eyes at his love sick face. After being married to Mary Margaret for so long, he was still such a hopeless romantic. "You spent a lot of money on something that could end up in the garbage," she said with a teasing grin. "I'm glad my wife doesn't think like you, Emma," David said with a smile and plucked out a single rose from the bouquet and gave it to her. Emma smiled softly as she smelled the rose and stroked the soft petals along her cheek, "Thanks David," she said and quietly went back to finishing her paperwork.<p>

**AN 2: I just thought it would be funny to have Emma arrest Hans from ****Frozen****. Since all we know of his name is Hans of the Southern Isles, I just went with Hans Isle in this AU version. And I did add Henry into this story. In ****Moonstruck****, Loretta didn't have any children, but I wanted to let Emma have Henry. I know in ****Moonstruck****, Loretta's first husband was killed in an accident, but I decided to go to have Neal and Emma being briefly married, and him leaving her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again dear readers. I just wanted to mention that I don't have a beta, so please excuse any of my failings as a writer. Also, all of the chapter titles will be phases of the moon. Anyway, as always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 2 - "Waxing Crescent Moon"**

"Hey kid," Emma said with a smile as she slumped down onto the couch next to Henry as he played video games. "Hey," Henry replied, not even looking up from the T.V. "Hey, just letting you know I'm going out with Liam again tonight," Emma said cautiously. Even though she and Liam had been dating for over a year now, she always felt like a bad parent when she went out on dates with him and had to leave Henry with her long suffering neighbor, Regina Mills. Though Emma knew that Regina had come to love Henry almost like a son, she didn't think that Regina liked her as much. "You know he's going to ask you, right?" Henry remarked with a mischievous grin on his face. Emma rolled her eyes at him, but then turned serious and said, "Will you be okay with that? I won't say yes if you don't approve, Henry." "It's fine, Mom," Henry said with a roll of his eyes, "I like Liam. I just want to see you happy, okay?" Emma smiled and tucked her son against her, trying to hug him. Henry just laughed and tried to get away. "Alright," Emma said with a smile, "I'll call Regina and let you know that you'll be coming over." Emma smiled happily at her son and thought that even though she had become slightly jaded after Neal had left, she was forever grateful that she had Henry in her life. Liam Jones was a nice enough man and seemed to dote upon Henry in a caring, fatherly way and she knew that he would be a good influence in Henry's life.

* * *

><p>Soft music played in a dimly lit Italian restaurant as Emma looked across the table at Liam. He had curly, dark brown hair and a rough five o'clock shadow on his checks. He was a broad, sturdy looking man and his slightly hooked nose made him look more stern than he actually was. "You ready to order?" a big man with a large black moustache asked the couple with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes Tony," Liam said as he began to order, "We'll have the fish," "No, don't get the fish," Emma interrupted suddenly and as Liam looked at her funny, she explained, "You're shipping out tonight. If you get the fish, you'll get sick on your first day out at sea and then your hands will get all sweaty. You need a good base for your stomach." Liam smiled and said, "You take good care of me, Emma. Alright, Tony, I'll change my order." Liam changed his order and after the waiter walked away, he began to get twitchy and nervous. "You alright?" Emma asked "Yeah, yeah," Liam said as he nervously scratched his head when he suddenly blurted out, "Emma, will you marry me?" Emma wasn't entirely shocked that he purposed marriage to her, but she was taken aback by the sudden bluntness of how he purposed.<p>

Emma sighed and said, "You know that I was married before and that he left me, but what you don't know is that I think he and I had bad luck."

"I don't understand," Liam said confused as to why she was bringing up Neal.

"Well, we got married in City Hall after we found out I was pregnant and I think it brought us bad luck, because we didn't do it right."

"Okay," Liam said slowly, "I still don't understand what this has to do with us."

"Me and Neal didn't do it right and it brought us bad luck. So, could you please kneel down?"

"What on the floor? This is a good suit."

"I know it's a good suit, I helped you pick it out. Liam, it's for good luck; when a man purposes to a woman, he should kneel down. Could you just please kneel down?"

Liam awkwardly got up and knelt down before her and started again," Emma..."

Emma interrupted and asked, "Where's the ring?"

"The ring!" Liam suddenly remembered that he forgot to pick up the engagement ring.

"Well, when a man purposes marriage to a woman, he should have a ring," Emma said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You could use your pinky ring." She pointed to a ring on his left hand.

"I like this ring," he protested, holding his hand up against his chest protectively, but sighed and took the ring off and held it up for her to see and began his speech again. "Emma Swan, a man kneels in front of all these people and asks will you marry me?" Emma smiled indulgently at him and said, "Yes, Liam Jones. I will marry you." Suddenly the whole restaurant started clapping in joy as Liam awkwardly kissed her on the check and slipped his pinky ring on her finger.

**AN 2: I decided to have the Italian restaurant from ****Lady and the Tramp**** is the restaurant. Just in case you couldn't tell with my inclusion of Tony. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 3 - "First Quarter Moon"**

"What about the wedding?" Emma asked as she drove Liam to the docks, "How long will you be gone this time?" "A week, maybe two," Liam said with a shrug, "We'll get married sometime after I come back." "Where, at City Hall? No. We have to do it right, or it will be bad luck," Emma said with conviction. Liam held his hands in surrender and said, "Alright. You can plan everything; it's not like I'll have time to plan anything while on the ship anyway." "Okay," Emma replied with a mischievous smile, "I'll plan the wedding to be a month to today. I'll plan everything; you don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is show up." Liam nodded distract fully as he stared out of the passenger's side window.

* * *

><p>Emma pulled up to the docks and walked with Liam silently as they came across his ship, <em>The Jewel of the Realm<em>. It was a large container ship and Emma always felt a bit apprehensive whenever Liam left on one of his many excursions. The ship could easily fall prey to bad weather or worse, pirates out in the open ocean, but if there was one thing that set Emma's anxieties at ease was that Liam was a fine captain. "Listen Emma," Liam said nervously, "there's one thing I want you to do for the wedding. I want you to call this number and ask for Killian and invite him to the wedding." He handed her a business card and she looked at him in confusion and asked, "Who's Killian?"

"My younger brother," Liam replied with a sad look on his face.

"You have a brother?!," Emma replied, shocked that she didn't know this detail about her fiancé.

"There is some bad blood between us and we haven't spoken in five years. Five years is too long to not speak with family," Liam explained as he looked at his watch and said, "I have to go."

Emma watched him walk away with a resigned smile and almost laughed when he turned around and looked at her like a lost puppy. She indulgently went up to him and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and watched him board his ship.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into her apartment to see Regina seated next to her son as Henry did homework on the kitchen counter. "I have news," Emma said as she playfully messed with Henry's hair. "What? Did Liam purpose to you?," Henry asked with a smile. "Yep," Emma said. "What? You're getting married again? You know it's bad luck to get married again if the first one ended so badly," Regina remarked in her usual blunt fashion. Emma rolled her eyes at her, but couldn' t help but wonder why herself and Regina were so obsessed with bad luck. Maybe it was because that the one thing in common that they had was that they had bad luck with men. Neal had abandoned Emma and Regina's first love, Daniel, died in an accident. "I think I had bad luck with Neal because we didn't get married in the right way. This time, I want everything to be right," Emma said with determination, "Liam even knelt down and purposed." "Really?," Henry asked surprised, "That doesn't sound like Liam." Emma shrugged with a playful glint in her eye as Regina asked, "Well, let's see the ring." Emma held out her hand that bore Liam's pinky ring for Regina. Regina looked at it and said, "It's stupid. This is a pinky ring. This is no real engagement ring." Emma rolled her eyes again at Regina's bluntness and said, "it's temporary." Regina tsked at her and asked, "Well, if you're getting married in the "right way", who is going to give you away?" Emma didn't let herself get bothered by Regina's bluntness that reminded her that she didn't have a father to give her away, instead she rolled her eyes again and answered, "I was thinking about asking David to do it. He and Mary Margaret have been such good friends to me and they have basically become family to us anyway. It just seemed like the right thing to do." Henry nodded with a happy grin and said, " I bet he would love to do it."<p>

* * *

><p>Emma pulled out the business card that Liam gave her and read <em>The Jolly Roger Bakery<em> as she carefully dialed the number. "Hello. This is _The Jolly Roger Bakery_, how may I help you?," an enthusiastic, young female voice said as they answered the phone. "Ah, yes," Emma stuttered out, suddenly nervous about speaking to Liam's estranged brother, "I need to speak with Killian Jones, please." "One sec," the girl on the other end of the phone said and transferred her over. A rough sounding voice suddenly answered the phone with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Hello," Emma said, "I'm calling in behalf of Liam Jones. You see, he is getting married and wanted to invite you to the wedding."  
>"Why didn't he call me himself?" the man demanded.<p>

"He is away on business," Emma explained.

"What's done can never be made right!" the man roughly yelled into the phone.

"Well, if I could just come and talk to you...," Emma tried to say, when the line suddenly went dead. Obviously the rude man on the other end of the phone had hung up on her. She slammed the phone down in frustration and cursed the man, "Animal!" she said with a determined glint in her eye. She would just have to treat this rude man like all the other convicts that she had taken in.

**AN2: So, I wanted to keep Liam as a ship captain, but Killian is more like Ronny from the movie and will work at a bakery.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Nothing really new to report, although we finally get to see Killian! Yay! So, in this AU, I went with him having a fake hand instead of a hook. Anyway, as always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 4 - "Waxing Gibbous Moon"**

Emma cautiously walked into the small bakery and was greeted by a small, young, blonde woman wearing a bright green shirt. "Can I help you," the young girl asked and Emma instantly knew that this girl was the one that answered the phone earlier. "Yes, I'm looking for Killian Jones." "He's down in the ovens," the young girl said, "Come on, this way." The young woman led her down into the basement area of the bakery. The air was heavy with heat and smelled of freshly cooked bread. "Killian!," the young girl screamed out, "Someone's here to see you!" Emma looked over to see a man putting in a loaf of bread into an oven. He had dark, black hair that had stuck to his face due to the heat of the ovens, he had a rough beard, he was wearing a white wife beater and dark chef pants that was now stuck to his body from the heat; making his toned body stand out, a silver cross necklace hug down over his sweaty chest, he was wearing white gloves, and his blue eyes held a certain sadness that seem to call out to Emma. "You here from Liam?" the man that Emma now knew to be Killian asked as he closed the oven and took off one of his white gloves with his teeth. "That's right. We're getting married and he wants you there," Emma said in determination, trying to ignore how attracted she was to this man. Killian nodded his head distractfully and suddenly said, "I have no life."

"Excuse me?," Emma asked, confused as to what he was trying to tell her.

"I have no life. My brother, Liam, took it away from me," Killian said in anger.

"I don't understand you," Emma said with confusion.

"And now he's getting married," Killian continued in his rant, ignoring her comments. "He's getting his…"

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you, if we could just go somewhere a talk..,"

"What is life?," Killian interrupted, "They say bread is life; well, I bake bread. I bake and I sweat, shoveling bread into this hot hole in the wall everyday! And what? He wants me to be happy that he's getting married? Huh, love? Is that it? Well, where's my wedding?"

Emma was taken aback by his harsh attitude, "Look, maybe I should come back another time.."

"Do you know about me?," Killian suddenly asked her.

Emma shook her head negatively and watched him take a deep breath.

"Okay; nothing is anybody's fault," he began with a fake smile, "but things happen. Look," he said as he took off his other glove and showed Emma a prosthetic hand where his real one should have been. "This hand is fake. Five years ago, I was engaged to be married, and Liam came in here and wanted some bread from me. So, I put my hand in the slicer, and it got caught because I wasn't paying attention and my hand was chewed off by the slicer. Then my fiancé found that I had been maimed and left me for another man."

Emma stood silent for a while after hearing his story and said, "That's it? That's the bad blood between you and Liam?"

"Yes, that's it," Killian said with a fake smile.

"But that wasn't Liam's fault," Emma tried to explain.

Suddenly Killian knocked over a sack of flour and started shouting, "Do you think I care?! I lost my hand! I lost my bride! Liam has his hand; Liam has his bride!"

Everything grew silent as Killian suddenly grew still again and look around the room with his sad, blue eyes and said quietly, "It's only a matter of time before a man opens his eyes and sees that he lost the one thing that brought him happiness." Emma watched him walk away as he nervously scratched at his head with his good hand and felt a certain kinship with this sad and bitter man. She knew what it was like to have someone you thought you love leave you. She knew what it was like to think that she would never have happiness again. She too had become jaded and anger as he was, but the one thing that kept her going was Henry. Maybe he needed someone to show him that there was still happiness to be found… Emma followed him and watched him put one a long coat as he was about to leave. "Where do you live?" she suddenly questioned him. "Upstairs," he replied softly, as he stared at her, like he couldn't figure out why she was still there. "Can we just talk?," Emma asked softly and watched him take her in slowly, and saw him come to some kind of decision as he opened the door and led her to his small apartment above the bakery.

**AN 2: So, the very chipper girl with the green shirt on that welcomes Emma is...Tinkerbelle.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 5 – "Full Moon"**

Killian carefully took the needle off of the record that had been playing his favorite opera music as Emma came up and handed him a cup of coffee. He sniffed the air and asked, "What's that smell?," as he watched her tie on an apron and walk into his kitchen like she owned it. "I'm making you a steak," she answered. Killian shook his head and said, "I'm not hungry."

"You'll eat it," Emma replied, unconcerned about his appetite.

"I like it well done!," he said, trying to understand this strange, yet beautiful woman that had come into his home and was now cooking for him.

"You'll eat it bloody to feed your blood," she said with determination as she started preparing his meal.

Killian couldn't help but smirk at her determination and watched her from the doorway as she cooked his steak.

She watched curiously as he cut through the red meat with one hand and shoved it into his mouth. "This is good," he said with a sigh as he roughly cut another piece of meat with one hand.

"Emma," she introduced herself.

"So, where did Liam find you?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I had been friends with him after my first husband left me, but we only started dating about a year ago. I wanted him to know my son before I let myself become involved with him."

"So, your first husband left you?" Killian asked bluntly.

"Yep, soon after we found out I was pregnant and we got hastily married. He had stolen some watches, but left the evidence and me. I was in jail for a while and had my son in jail and I haven't seen my first husband since," Emma explained, not letting any emotion creep into her voice.

"So, when did you and my brother get engaged?"

"Yesterday. So, five years ago, you got your hand cut off and your woman left you," she stated bluntly, "has there been anybody since?"  
>"No."<p>

"Stupid," she told him.

"How long ago since your husband left you?"

"About ten years ago."

"Anybody since then, besides my brother?"

"No."

"Stupid, yourself," he replied bluntly.

"No, unlucky. I have not been lucky."

"I don't care about luck! It isn't that…,"

"What's the matter with you," Emma asked, getting fed up with his attitude, "You think you're the only one who ever shed a tear?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Killian asked in a low voice as he leaned across the table towards her.

Emma sighed and with a shrug she said, "Do you have any whiskey? How about you give me a glass of whiskey."

Killian took out some glasses and poured out a small bit of whiskey into her glass as he said, "Milah, my ex fiancé, she was right to leave me."

"You think so?" Emma asked cautiously as she took a sip of his whiskey.

"Yeah," he replied with a sad sigh.

"You really are stupid, you know that?"

"Oh, you know nothing about it."

Emma just smiled mischievously and said, "Look, I got married too young. We got pregnant without a clue as to be parents, and he left me to face jail time. So, I had no husband, and I was going to be a mother in jail. Why did I think that I loved him so deeply? Why did I place all my future happiness solely on a man who would leave me and my unborn baby? You tell me this story and you act like you know what it means, but I can see the true story and you can't. That woman didn't leave you. You can't see what you are and I see everything, you're a wolf."

Killian sat back with an amused look on his face and asked, "I'm a wolf?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "The big part of you that has no words, that's the wolf. That woman was a trap for you; she caught you and you couldn't get away. So, you chewed off your own foot. That was the price you had to pay your freedom. Liam had nothing to do with it. You did what you had to do to be free and now you're afraid because you know that a big part of you is a wolf that has the courage to bite off its own hand to save you from a trap of the wrong love. That's why there has been no woman since that wrong woman. You're scared to death at what the wolf would do if you make that mistake again."

"What are you doing?" Killian asked angrily.

"I'm telling you your life," Emma said with a shrug as she took another sip of the whiskey.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Why are you marrying Liam? He's a fool!," Killian suddenly said

Emma sighed in frustration and said quietly, "Because I have no luck."

Killian didn't seem to hear her as he stood up slowly and said, "He made me look the wrong way! That's why I cut off my hand! He could make you look the wrong way! You could lose your whole head!"

"I'm looking where I have to, to become a bride!," Emma snapped, not really knowing the truth of her words that left her mouth.

"A bride without a head," Killian accused her.

"A wolf without a foot!," Emma accused him.

Killian suddenly stood up straight with a determined glint in his eye before suddenly flipping the small table to the side and forcing Emma up on her feet and pulled her close to him. For half a second, Emma was afraid that he would hit her, but her thoughts turned to ash when he suddenly kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before. She felt her body melt into his as she got caught up in the storm of his passion. She suddenly broke away from his embrace and cried out, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What are we doing?" But then she looked at his sad, lustful gaze and his kiss swollen lips before sinking into his embrace again. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and couldn't help the moan that left her when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. They broke apart for air and he suddenly lifted her into his arms, bridal style and began walking towards his bedroom. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?," Emma asked, trying to get back into reality, but couldn't as she stared at his hungry eyes. "I'm taking you to the bed," he said gruffly and she let out a moan of appreciation as she felt the vibrations of his voice against his chest. He laid her down softly on his bed and stoked her face with his good hand and said, "I can't believe this is happening… I was dead…," "I was too," Emma said with a sigh as he kissed her, leaving out all other thoughts besides him behind. He broke apart from her and suddenly asked, "What about Liam?" "It's okay," Emma said soothingly, not really letting the reality of the situation hit her, "You're mad at him, take it out on me. Take everything." Killian looked at her with his hungry, sad, blue eyes and let himself get lost in her embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 6 – "Waning Gibbous Moon"**

Emma suddenly woke up and felt the warm embrace of Killian behind her as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his bad arm around her. She looked curiously down at the stump of his arm. She had been too preoccupied earlier to realize when he had taken off his fake hand. There were white angry scars that marred his skin from where his hand should have been and she silently took the arm and kissed it. She didn't really know what possessed her to do it, but she just felt like she had to do it; as if to soothe all of his past pains and sorrows with that single kiss. She turned around to see his relaxed faceand felt a warm sensation flow through her heart. She leaned closer to his warm embrace and relaxed. She had never felt this way with anyone before, and that was the thought that made her finally come to her senses and hurriedly removed his arm away from her and jumped out of the bed.

She cursed as she hurriedly dressed, not really paying attention to Killian as he woke up and tried to coax her back to his bed. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself to sleep with him! He was her fiancé's brother! What on Earth was she thinking?! What about Henry? He should be home from school by now… What would he think if he ever knew what she had done?! Liam and Henry had bonded over the years and now she had screwed up everything! How could she have allowed this to happen?! She had just cheated on her fiancé with his own brother! Killian sat up and put a robe on and followed her around the room as she dressed and tried not to look into his sad, hopeful, blue eyes. "What did you do?" Killian asked with a smile. "What did _I_ do?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yes, what did you do? You ruined my life," he told her with a happy smile.

"_You _ruined _my_ life!" Emma pointed out.

Killian sat on the bed and said, "No, I didn't."

That finally got Emma to stop pacing around the room and look at him, "Oh yes you did! You got those sad, gypsy eyes and I don't know why I didn't see it earlier! This never happened. I'm going to marry Liam and you and I will take this to our coffins."

"I can't do that," Killian shrugged and stood up and stared at her.

"Why not?" she asked, putting on her shoes.

"I'm in love with you."

Emma stilled for a second before she suddenly stood up and slapped him hard on his face. She slapped him again when he just looked at her with his sad blue eyes. "Snap out of it!" she cried out and hurriedly left his bedroom, looking for her leather jacket. "I can't," Killian replied as he sadly watched her. "Well, then you and I will never see each other again and the bad blood between you and Liam will just stay there forever. You can't come to the wedding!"

"I'm coming to the wedding," Killian said with a shrug.

"You can't come to the wedding!"

"Liam invited me," Killian pointed out and Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Okay, I won't come to the wedding, but only if you come out with me tonight."

"What?" Emma asked with a tired sigh.

"There are only two things that I love; you and the opera. If I could have the two things that I love together, then I would be willing to give up the rest of my life. Just come out with me tonight and after that I will leave you in peace."

Emma sighed in exasperation before hastily replying, "Okay, okay. I'll go out with you tonight." She knew she should stay away from this man, but there was something about him that pulled her in. She would allow herself just one night at the opera with him and then never again. She would devote herself to Liam as she should and not think of Killian Jones ever again. Even as she thought that, a part of her secretly knew that she would always crave Killian no matter what.

* * *

><p>She got back to the apartment and hurriedly took a shower; she was just finished dressing and drying her hair when Henry came home. "Hey kid," she called out as she heard the door close, "how was school?" Henry let out an uninterested hum as he plopped down in front of the T.V. as Emma tried to take deep calming breaths before going out and facing her son. She felt so guilty about earlier. She and Liam had been friends for almost ten years and she had kept him at arms' length that entire time, because she didn't want to jump into a relationship that Henry didn't approve of; and now here she was just home from sleeping with her fiancé's brother! She hadn't even known Killian for more than a few hours and she just upped and slept with him?! And she agreed to go out with Killian again tonight! What was she thinking?! And yet, every time she thought of Killian, she felt her body relax and embrace that warm feeling in her chest that had continually grown since she had woken up in Killian's arms earlier. She came out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch next to Henry and said, "Listen kid, I will be out quite late tonight. Why don't you go ahead and ask Regina if you can spend the night with her." "Sure Mom," Henry agreed as he picked up the phone and called Regina, used to having his mother work late hours and often spending many nights either with Regina or the Nolans.<p>

Emma simply watched Henry as if in a daze. Her thoughts became twisted and mangled. She thought she would never feel love again after Neal left her, and what she felt for Liam wasn't passionate love but more of a comfortableness that would be good for her and Henry. Yet, what she felt for Killian was passion. No doubt about it. His strong arms promised her safety and continued love and his sad, blue eyes promised that he would worship and adore her for all the days of his life. She knew that she had never felt like this before, not even with Neal, and that scared her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 7 – "Third Quarter Moon"**

Emma cautiously got out of the taxi car as she wrapped her warm coat around her dark purple dress. Her long blonde hair was carefully curled and she let it hang loosely around her shoulders. Usually she wore it up in a harsh ponytail or bun, to keep it out of her face, but she wanted to look nice and had let her hair down. She wandered over to a small fountain outside of the opera house and greeting Killian as he watched her with a bemused, awed look in his eyes. She took a moment to appreciate the way that he looked in a tuxedo. "You look beautiful," he said in awe as he played with a strand of her blonde hair. Emma blushed and said, "You clean up nice yourself." "Thanks," he said with a smirk and leaned down to kiss her. She stopped him with a shaky hand and sighed with regret. "I'm sorry, Killian. But, I agreed that I would go out with you tonight. There can't be anything more than that." Killian just nodded his hand in understanding and gently placed his arm around her waist and led her inside the large, ornate opera house.

* * *

><p>When he saw her give her coat up for coat check, he felt his jaw drop at seeing her in her pretty purple dress. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely to her. "For what?" Emma asked, blushing at his gaze. "For tonight, for your pretty dress, for looking so beautiful, for everything," he told her and led them to their seats.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma watched entranced as the actors on screen sung their hearts out to each other as she felt Killian's eyes on her. She felt him gently grab her hand and brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. She looked at him with a sad smile and closed her eyes as she let the music surround her. He never let go of her hand for the rest of the opera.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma slowly walked down the sidewalk next to Killian as she let her thoughts become mangled and twisted yet again. She should not be feeling this way for this man! She thought she had her life finally on the right track, but then this man appeared and gave her the spark that she didn't know she had been missing. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, sensing her thoughts.<p>

"How can you ask me that? You know that 'the matter' is," she said in exasperation.

"You're making me feel guilty again," he said.

"You are guilty," Emma pointed out, "I'm guilty! We're both guilty."

"Only God can point the finger," Killian said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I know what I know," Emma replied with a roll of her eyes.

"And what do you know? You told me my life, I'm going to tell you yours. If I'm a wolf, then you run to the wolf in me; that doesn't make you a lamb. You're going to marry my brother," he said with a scoff, "Why are you selling yourself short? Playing it safe is about the most dangerous thing a woman like you could do. I mean you thought you married the right man the first time, why didn't you wait for the real right one this time?"

"Because he didn't come," Emma said.

"I'm right here!," Killian pointed out.

"You're late," Emma replied and looked away at the look in his sad blue eyes.

She finally looked up to see the familiar bakery and the steps that lead up to his small apartment. She sighed and pointed out, "This is your place."

"That's right," Killian said with a shrug.

"This is where we were going?" Emma asked as she thought she was going somewhere to get a drink with him after the opera.

"Yeah," Killian whispered.

"We had a deal," Emma tried to point out, "I thought we agreed that if I went out with you to the opera tonight then that would be it. Now, I'm going to marry your brother and you're going to leave me alone forever!" she cried out, trying to fight against her instinct to be with this man. "A person can change the way they run their life, they can even change their luck. So what if a part of me runs to the wolf in you? That doesn't me I should listen to it! I can take control of myself and say no! Or otherwise, I'll ruin everything!"

Killian sighed and stroked her cheek softly and said, "I understand what you're trying to say, but I can't think of anything else other than you. There is nothing for me now, other than you. The past, the future; it doesn't matter. I don't care if I burn in Hell. I love you, Emma and I want you to come with me upstairs."

Emma pulled away from him, trying to out run her feelings for him, "I want to go home," she said softly.

He grabbed her arm as he saw her shiver. "Come inside, please come inside with me. I love you, Emma, and not like you thought love was supposed to be. I know I'm not perfect, no one is. Love isn't perfect. It ruins everything and breaks your heart. The storybooks are wrong! Now, I want you to come with me upstairs and get in my bed with me!" Emma shook as tears slid down her face and stared at his earnest face. He was right. There was a part of her that was drawn to the wolf in him. He gently held out his bad hand to her and silently offered it to her. "Come on," he whispered imploringly. Emma looked at him and let her hand touch his fake one and let him lead her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, this is it; the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 8 – "Waning Crescent Moon"**

Emma walked home with a blissful smile on her face and a joyful spring in her step. She didn't know exactly what she was doing with her life or why she was doing it, but she felt more at ease now that she ever had before. She knew that she couldn't marry Liam, not since she allowed her heart to open up to Killian. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, but she didn't let herself think about it too much. Instead she enjoyed the fresh, Boston morning air and let her feet guide her home.

* * *

><p>She was daydreaming while Henry and Regina ate breakfast at the table, not really taking in their conversation when suddenly Regina leaned over and whispered "I can still see that love bite." Emma gasped out in shame. She quickly ran towards the bathroom as she heard a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" she called out as she tried to cover up the obvious hickey on her neck. "Hi," she heard Killian say to Henry, "Is your mom home?" "Sure, come on in," she heard Regina say with a slightly evil laugh in her voice. Emma felt like hitting her head repeatedly against the wall of the bathroom, but knew that she couldn't afford a concussion. "You know, you can't just come over here," Emma said as she finally exited the bathroom and greeted Killian. "I've come to meet the family," he said with a shrug. Emma rolled her eyes as she saw Regina take him in with a suspicious glance. When Regina's eyes landed on a love bite on his neck that he had tried to hid behind his jacket, her eyes widened with surprise and amusement. "Hi, I'm Killian Jones, Liam's brother," Killian introduced himself, oblivious to Regina's scrutiny. "I'm Regina Mills, Emma's neighbor and this is Emma's son, Henry," Regina introduced herself and Henry politely. "Hi," Henry waved, not really feeling the sudden tension in the air, "We're having breakfast, if you want to join us." "I would love to," Killian said with an easy smile and sat down at her place and started eating her food that she had picking at no more than a few minutes ago. Emma let out a huff in exasperation as she watched Henry and Killian easily converse with each other as Henry showed an awed curiosity for Killian's fake hand.<p>

Emma sat down next to Henry and watched Killian, Henry, and Regina eat breakfast feeling as if she stepped into a surreal alternate universe. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and opened the door to see David and Mary Margaret Nolan standing at the door. "Hi, Emma!" Mary Margaret said as she laid a hand on her obvious baby bump and handed Emma a large plate of pancakes. "I know that we're a bit late," David said apologetically and led his pregnant wife into the apartment and pulled out a chair at the table for her. Emma had completely forgotten that today was Saturday and Saturdays were normally days that David and Mary Margaret came over and had breakfast. Emma rolled her eyes at her forgetfulness and placed the plate on the table and quickly introduced Killian to David and Mary Margaret, "Killian, this is David and Mary Margaret Nolan, close friends of mine. David, Mary Margaret, this is Killian Jones, Liam's brother." "Hi, nice to meet you," Mary Margaret said as David firmly shook Killian's hand.

* * *

><p>They had just finished clearing away the table when a loud knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it," Henry said, and opened the door to see Liam there. "Mom!" he called out to her, "it's Liam!" Emma felt her stomach drop and began to panic slightly. What was she going to tell him? How was she going to explain herself? She felt her hand be firmly gripped by Killian and made brief eye contact with him, before taking a deep breath and coming out to the living room to face Liam.<p>

"Hey Liam, you're back early," she greeted him with a peck on his cheek. "We got done ahead of schedule," Liam explained, "I came over because I need to talk to you…," he started to say before he finally saw his brother, awkwardly standing behind Emma watching them. "Killian! Have you come to finally make amends and put the bad blood between us away?!," Liam asked with a large smile. "Yes, I have," Killian replied easily. Liam nodded happily at him and then turned to Emma and said, "I really need to talk to you, in private."

"Whatever you can say, you can say it in front of my family," she said gesturing to her makeshift family behind her.

Liam nodded awkwardly as he scratched at his head nervously, "Emma, I can't marry you," he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Emma asked, taken a back at the suddenness of his statement.

"Let me explain, I only asked you to marry me because I'm always afraid of going away on one of my many excursions. But this last trip brought about a miracle! We were suddenly caught in a fierce storm for a whole day, and yet not one man was lost and none of the equipment was lost! We even got the shipment in ahead of schedule despite the storm! Now I faced the fiercest storm I have ever faced and came out unscathed I know that I don't need to marry you."

Emma was slightly confused at this and helplessly pointed out, "We're engaged…,"

"What are you trying to say, Emma," Killian said with a slight hurt look on his face.

"It's a promise! When a man purposes engagement to a woman, he makes a promise to her!," she said, confused at her feelings.

"I know I broke my promise, but just let me explain…,"

Emma shook her head and snapped out, "Then the engagement is over," and she took his ring off and threw it at him as she tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

"Emma," Killian said, trying to get her attention. "What?" she asked in exasperation. "Will you marry me?," Killian asked softly. Liam looked up at Killian and Emma after her retrieved the ring from where Emma had thrown it and asked in confusion, "What?!" Emma huffed in exasperation before turning to Killian and asked, "Where's the ring?" Henry looked between his mom and the Jones brothers with confusion as he watched Killian ask Liam for the ring that was in his hand. "Liam?' Killian asked, "Can I use this?" Liam looked at his brother in confusion before letting Killian take the ring out of his nonresisting hands and held it out to Emma and asked again, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied with a happy smile. Henry looked confused and asked, "Do you love him?" "Yes, I love him." "That's too bad," Regina said with a roll of her eyes, "If you love them, then they will drive you crazy." Killian just looked happily at Emma and stroked her cheek gently and whispered, "She loves me…," before pulling her close to him and kissing her with as much passion as he could.

**-The End -**


End file.
